Faldas Largas
by Witchi life
Summary: A Draco le gustaban las faldas cortas, pero una limpia y cuidada falda larga altera sus pensamientos y lo hace cambiar definitivamente de opinión.


**Disclaimer:** Personajes, lugares y extras son de J.K.R. la idea es mía.

* * *

A ver, esta es una historia que publiqué alrededor del **2011** en este sitio (según la fecha de los reviews que respondí) y **2012** en potterfics. Borré la historia en este sitio, así como todo en mi perfil (tenía varias historias, de hecho, no sé por qué las borré: _Cerezas y algo más & Chocolate y menta fresca_ eran unos de mis ffs, todos Draco/Hermione) y que en aquel tiempo usaba mi antiguo nick como **Damnum**

Hoy quise _volver a publicarla_ , porque recordé que tenía la cuenta de potterfics a nombre de transparent rainbow (no sé en qué pensaba) leyendo uno de los mensajes en mi inbox. Así que aquí está.

Está **versión está editada** en comparación con la de potterfics (que editaré si es que se puede o eliminaré, ya veré que hacer cuando se me de la gana meter la contraseña), **arreglé ciertas cosas** , pero preferí que quedara como en la _versión original_ que está en potterfics y no quise modificarla.

En fin, espero que les guste.

Volviendo a los fics, vuelve faldas largas. Disfrútenlo ;)

* * *

 **Faldas Largas**

 _by Witchi Life_

.

Sí. A él definitivamente le gustaban las faldas cortas. Ver trozos de carne fresca en medio de los pasillos, en los jardines, en clase, en el comedor, en todos lados.

Por Salazar. Amaba las faldas cortas. Y él sabía que _no_ era un pervertido. No. por supuesto que no, ese era un asunto que debía quedar completamente sanjado. Draco Malfoy no era un pervertido, solo tenía cierto gusto por las faldas cortas.

¿Por qué? ¡Era simple! tan simple que hasta el estúpido de Crabbe podría entender, era como sumar dos más dos (si es que Crabbe podía sumar dos más dos). Sólo había dos cosas insignificantes de las faldas que le encantaban.

Primero: Vistas generosas. Y cómo no. Ante el más mínimo movimiento de piernas, podía ver lo que tanto le agradaba disfrutar de las mujeres y a ellas mismas (si le preguntaban en su poco humilde opinión) no les parecía molestar en lo absoluto tener que andar mostrando los atrayentes colores del arco iris bajo las faldas que le ofrecían vistas en todos lados.

Observó de reojo como un par de chicas de Ravenclaw jugueteaban entre ellas y chismorreando como siempre lo hacían. Las vio sin ningún interés alguno, pero al bajar un poco la mirada, sonrió complacido cuando ambas chiquillas se inclinaron sobre la piedra dura en la que estaban apoyadas para saludar por los ventanales hacia los jardines. _Blanco y rosa_.

 _'¿A sí que hoy empezaremos con colores pálidos?'_ se preguntó, mientras se regalaba unos segundos más de admirar las delicadas curvas de carne escondida bajo la tela.

— Draco —Blaise le mandó un codazo riendo cuando notó su distracción o distracciones, sea bien dicho— te alcanzamos en el comedor, Theo quiere ir al baño —le dijo Blaise, para desaparecer con Theodore que caminaba algo más adelantado y apurado por un pasillo.

Siguió su trayecto al comedor sin ninguna preocupación, sintiéndose dichoso por las vistas mañaneras que acostumbraba a tener. Entre algunas de sus distracciones alcanzó a ver como los arcoiris brillaban gracias a los pasos apresurados. _Fucsia fosforescente y verde limón_.

 _'Vale, al menos no se pierden'_ pensó con sorna, viendo de reojo correr a unas chicas en dirección al comedor.

— Hola, Draco —una chica de su casa lo saludó desde una esquina oscura, una sonrisa provocadora se extendió en los labios de la chica— ¿Deseas repetir lo de la semana pasada?

La mirada se le oscureció y como el caballero que era, no hizo esperar a la dama. Por dentro, sonrió y mientras era empujado a un salón vacío recordó la segunda razón de porqué también le gustaban las faldas cortas.

Segundo: Fácil acceso. _Oh sí_. Era tan fácil colarse en ella y no había si quiera necesidad de subir la falda para entretenerse con lo que se hallaba debajo, no cuando era este tipo de chica y era el tipo de falda que le podía sacar canas verdes a McGonagall. Faldas muy cortas y que ellas mismas arreglaban para estrecharlas sobre sus sus caderas y vientres.

— Mmm

Y no, él _no_ era un pervertido. ¡Basta, por Salazar!

* * *

Salió del salón con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, la chica había dejado el salón minutos antes mientras él se acomodaba la camisa y el cabello. La entretención antes del desayuno era una de las cosas de las cosas que no solía disfrutar muy a menudo (a pesar del placer que le provocaba) y era precisamente porque debía volver a bañarse, repitiendo minuciosamente su ritual de limpieza, no _belleza_ , eso era para nenas (aunque su belleza era incuestionable), que tan perfectamente había pulido con el tiempo.

Caminó con lentitud por los pasillos, acomodando sus cabellos que habían sido jalados por la salvaje chica, cuyo nombre había olvidado y del cual quedaba solo un retazo de la letra inicial de su apellido, pero eso era lo de menos (si ella no se quejaba, él menos). De pronto, algo lo empujó con brutalidad hacia atrás y calló al suelo estrepitosa y dolorosamente.

— Mierda —masculló con dolor, sus ojos grises se abrieron y miraron furiosos a quien osaba _embestir_ de esa forma contra su hermosa persona (Suerte que ser vanidoso no era un pecado)— ¡Claro! ¡La sabelotodo tenía que ser! ¿Por qué no puedes ser más femenina? Deberías saber que las mujeres no van por ahí embistiendo como bestias a los hombres como yo.

— ¿Hombres? No veo ninguno aquí, Malfoy

— ¿Así que además de todo lo que ya tienes te has vuelto sorda?

La vio dirigirle una fugaz mirada furibunda y mascullar un par de insultos, algo como _distraído, hurón, desayuno y falda_.

¿Falda?

Inevitablemente la fuerza de la costumbre hizo que sus ojos actuaran por si solos y antes de impedir la acción sus ojos ya estaban mirando uno de los tantos objetos de sus deseos. Y contuvo un grito de horror logrando con éxito (y mucho control) que una profunda mueca de disgusto se dibujara en su cara.

Era una falda, sí, una falda limpia y bien cuidada, lisa y... _larga_. Miró asqueado a la chica que recogía unos pergaminos regados por el suelo y aún agachándose en una indecorosa posición (a cuatro patas. Granger en cuatro patas, en serio), nada se veía. _N-A-D-A._ ¿Qué gracia tenía eso? Nuevamente, nada.

¡Oh! pero que estúpido era! Si estaba hablando de Granger. La sabelotodo empollona Granger.

 _¡Oh, la adoraré!_ pensó mirándola con una mueca de burla _me ha salvado de quemarme los ojos_. Por su mente, cruzó la imagen de Granger con falda corta. mostrando las piernas y para su desagrado y repulsión, eran delgadas, cortas como las de un elfo doméstico y _terriblemente peludas_ justo allí todo lo que la tela tapaba.

A veces, la imaginación jugaba en contra.

— ¿Te acabas de mirar al espejo, hurón? —preguntó con burla la joven castaña, sonriendo con inusitada malicia.

Y antes de que lograra insultarla, había desaparecido por el pasillo en un lío de libros y demasiada tela. Se mantuvo allí, conmocionado y... asqueado. _¡Puaj! ¡Me alegro de que la sangre sucia se guarde sus asquerosidades!_

— Draco —llamó una voz, al voltear vio a Blaise y Theo observándolo confundidos— El desayuno ya terminó ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo? Te esperamos todo el rato y por cierto... ¿Qué haces ahí tirado en el suelo y con esa cara de idiota?

Draco gruñó enfadado. Tenía suficiente con la imagen de la sabelotodo en su cabeza.

— ¿Por qué mierda tienen que ir al baño juntos? ¿Son maricas? —dijo únicamente, ignorando la ceja alzada de Theo y las quejas de Blaise por aquel desplante que ciertamente no se merecía.

Enfadado se encaminó a la sala común aprovechando que la primera hora la tenían libre y podría darse una ducha para quitarse el sudor, los germenes de granger y otras cosas.

* * *

No supo cómo y ni cuándo, pero ahora lo único que rondaba en su mente era la palabra falda. Mucho más que antes, debía decir, pero era una falda especial. Sí... una _falda larga_.

Desde aquel encuentro con Granger en el pasillo, no podía dejar de pensar en como sería Granger con una falda corta... o más bien, como se verían sus piernas y su trasero.

No pensaba en ella de forma sexual, ¡Por Salazar, no! Era Granger. Pero aún así pensaba en ella. ¿De qué tono de arcoiris los tendría? ¿Tendría una tabla por trasero? ¿Sus piernas tendrían bellos rizados? ¿Se parecería a las piernas de los hombres? Preguntas como esas lo rondaban todo el jodido día y eran estúpidas e idiotas, lo sabía, pero... era inevitable. Cada vez pensaba en ella... _Corrección_. Cada vez pensaba en esa falda larga.

No podía evitarlo. Las preguntas asaltaban a su mente y lo martirizaban con frecuencia provocándose muchos dolores de cabeza. Joder, todos los días parecía sentirse como si una manada de trolls con las caras de Crabbe y Goyle le pasasen por encima, pero aún así terminaba encontrándola con la mirada. Siempre que la divisaba a lo lejos en los pasillos, era igual cuando la miraba en clase, en el almuerzo, en la biblioteca, en los jardines y en todos lados en las que se encontraba con ella por casualidad, incluso aquellos pasillos en los que nadie pasaba sus ojos la seguían.

Por Salazar, cuando decía ella se refería a la falda y sólo a la falda... aunque las piernas en las que pensaba, eran de sabelotodo.

— ¿Draco, te puedo preguntar algo? —le dijo Theo, mientras se sentaba en el césped y miraba el cielo con una expresión tranquila y un poco seria, típico en él.

Emitió un leve gruñido y miró una parte específica cerca del lago. Allí paseaban cara rajada, la comadreja y la sabelotodo. Y otra vez, miró su falda con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué miras tanto a Granger?

Draco se sobresaltó ligermente y miró a Theodore con disimulada sorpresa. Al segundo después, soltó una risa sarcástica.

— Estás demente, Nott —soltó un bufido y miró de reojo como el trío dorado se sentaba en un árbol cercano a donde estaba él con Theo.

— No lo estoy —se encogió de hombros y le sonrió con sorna— es sólo curiosidad. No tienes por qué fingir. ¿Acaso te gusta?

Draco no pudo evitar atragantarse con el zumo que estaba bebiendo y mirar consternado a su estúpido e imaginativo amigo. ¿A él? ¡Ja! ¿Qué él sintiera eso que se llama gustar por esa sabelotodo sin ninguna gracia? ¡Ja! ¡Que gracioso!. Theodore se sintió como un verdadero loco a la vista color mercurio de su amigo y pensó que quizás se habría equivocado en sus conclusiones. ' _Pero... yo jamás me equivoco'_ pensó con cierta confusión y lo que él sabía de verdad, es que él siempre acertaba en sus sospechas.

— No me gusta —hizo una mueca de asco— ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir semejante estupidez, Theo?

— Yo la encuentro linda, tiene pecas que casi no se notan ¿sabes? —comentó en tono casual, un poco pensativo.

 _'¿Pecas?'_ _'¿Granger tenía pecas?'_

Y ahora un nuevo pensamiento asaltó al muchacho. ¿Tendría Granger pecas en el trasero y entre las piernas?

Se mordió el labio consternado. ¿O las tendría sólo en la cara?... ¿Y si tenía pecas y el bello tupido en las piernas de cavernícola los tapaba?. Hizo una mueca de desconcierto, mirando a Granger sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza o de que Theodore volviera a sospechar, cosa que estaba haciendo de nuevo, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Granger para darse cuenta.

 _'Definitivamente, debo averiguarlo'_ pensó decidido, cuando vio como se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía esa maldita falda larga que tenía encima.

— Nos vemos en la noche, Theo —se despidió el rubio.

— ¡Pero Draco, nos toca clases con Snape ahora y-

Cuando se dio cuenta, el rubio ya iba entrando al castillo a zancadas y se perdía de su vista al doblar por un pasillo.

— Ya qué —masculló levantándose con desgana y yendo a su clase de pociones, que por cierto, le tocaba con los Gryffindors.

* * *

Sonrió. Oh sí. ¡Ahora sí que sí!. Vio como el ceño de ella se fruncía y las pecas, que sí tenía y que no había notado, desaparecían por el rosa indignado de sus mejillas. Al final Theo tenía razón y no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño al recordar como Theo se había dado cuenta y él no... _'¿Acaso él...?'_. Movió la cabeza, ' _no, imposible'_ pensó y centró su atención en el cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Granger, estaba furiosa. No estaba demás decir que su cara era todo un poema, podía hasta decir que parecía una de esas redacciones que ella misma hacía, esas cosas que medían como un metro y algo más de lo pedido por los profesores.

— ¿Qué quieres? —siseó seca y furiosa. Intentando librarse del fuerte candado que eran las manos de Malfoy sobre las de ellas.

Ignorando los chillidos histéricos de la sabelotodo, tomó el borde de la falda, estirando su mano y allí le pareció que la falda era mucho más larga de lo que había pensado. Vio como la expresión de furia se transformaba en una de perplejidad y vergüenza tan rápidamente que tuvo que apretar los dientes para no reírse tan pronto.

— ¿Q-Q-Que m-mi... mierda crees que haces? —masculló entre temblores y pasos de saliva dificultosos.

— Verás, Granger. Me gustan las faldas cortas ¿Sabes? —le comentó como si estuviera hablando del clima— siempre he pensado que son magníficas. Son mis mejores compañeras —sonrió con malicia al ver como enrojecía.

— ¡Eres un pervertido, hurón!

Ignoró por completo el insulto, él sabía que _él_ _no era un pervertido_ , así que no se preocupó y miró la tela de la falda con curiosidad.

— No logro entender, como hay mujeres que puedan usar esto —dejó que la tela se deslizara entre sus dedos, y luego la miró con una mueca de burla— oh, es verdad, tú no eres una mujer.

Sabía que eso la había ofendido, pero lo había escondido, aunque no para sus ojos y eso no pudo hacer más que divertirle.

 _'Oh, Granger, no sabes cuánto me entretienes'_ pensó con cierta malicia y crueldad. Era un capullo, lo tenía asumido y no era algo que le carcomiera la conciencia y lo llenara de culpa.

A sufrir se ha dicho, Granger. ¡Salud por ti!

— Mi sangre sucia, favorita —dijo con un falso tono inocente luego de un espeso silencio del que solo se oía el forcejeo de sus manos— ¿Qué tienes allí guardado? —preguntó con malicia mirando hacia abajo y apretando más el agarre de su mano en las muñecas delgadas de ella.

La vio temblar de furia y decir una cantidad de insultos que en su vida jamás pensaría oír de ella... O eso era gracias a su influencia, a la de sus perros falderos que tenía por amigos o pasaba sus vacaciones de verano en compañía de camioneros muggles. Al instante, Hermione comenzó a retorcerse entre su cuerpo y la pared como si fuera una víbora. _'¡Oh, Granger! ¡Haces que esto sea más placentero!'_ pensó conteniendo una carcajada de burla.

 _'Bien'_.

Tomó la tela de la falda y se dio fuerzas a si mismo. _'Pase lo que pase, vea lo que vea, seré fuerte'_ pensó en una burla solemne hacia el mismo, aunque cierta parte lo consideraba como un pensamiento verdadero que lo perturbaba un poquito y lo tenía ligeramente preocupado.

— ¡No lo hagas, Malfoy! —chilló aterrada la chica.

 _'Muy tarde'_ pensó abriendo los ojos de golpe y soltando de golpe el aire que sin darse cuenta había retenido en los pulmones.

— ¡Bájala, bájala, hurón botador! ¡Qué bajes la falda y déjame ir! —gritaba histérica, retorciéndose más con la cara en un color rosa muy brillante.

 _—..._

— ¡Hurón! —gruñó furiosa y un poco llorosa, ahora en un color rojizo .

 _—..._

— ¡Mierda! ¡Que no soy una puta para que me andes viendo! —gimió con unas pequeñas lagrimas asomándose a sus ojos. Y finalmente llegó al color escarlata.

Pero él, no escuchaba nada y ni si quiera pudo haber visto sus expresiones. Sólo miraba hacia abajo sorprendido... _oh sí. Muy sorprendido._

Y en un movimiento rápido y no propio de él. Se empujó contra el cuerpo femenino y escondió su rostro en el cuello femenino, siendo golpeado por una suave y deliciosa fragancia de vainilla. Se mantuvo allí, con el cuerpo duro y tenso. La sintió temblar y jadear cuando se apretó más contra ella sintiendo las suaves curvas de sus pechos aplastados contra el suyo cada vez que respiraba agitadamente y por el jadeo que la chica soltó se dio cuenta de la mierda que estaba haciendo.

Se separó y bajó la falda ante el desconcierto y furia de Hermione, esta no se movió viendo con precaución la repentina docilidad de él. ¿Y ahora qué?

— Granger —habló Draco, tomando la palabra con tranquilidad. Ella lo miró con furia y gruñó como un perro ¿o era como un león?— No dejes de usar falda larga

Acto seguido. Subió la mirada de sus ojos mercurio, que estaba completamente serio e indiferente, pero había algo... algo más escondido que Hermione no supo interpretar, pero que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Lo vio voltearse y caminar en dirección contraria al salón de pociones. Y antes de que le gritara automáticamente que debía ir a clases (porque Hermione era empollona, incluso cuando se trataba de pociones y enfrentar la furia de Snape), él se paró a medio pasillo y la miró por sobre su hombro con la misma expresión seria.

— Es mejor que no asistas, Snape te castigará si te llegas a pasar por allá cuando ya ha pasado una hora de clase

Dicho eso, emprendió camino de nuevo dejando a Hermione totalmente confundida, sorprendida, abochornada y por sobre todo _vergonzosamente excitada._

— Ah sí... vale —dijo ida, caminando sin rumbo alguno.

* * *

Sentía placenteramente el agua caer sobre su cuerpo y suspiró aliviado. Estaba fría, muy fría para su gusto... pero lo necesitaba y con urgencia.

Miró su virilidad, allí abajo. Dolía y gritaba cosas vergonzosas, muy vergonzosas (incluso para él) hacia cierta imagen que aún rondaba en su mente.

— ¡Joder! —masculló apretando los dientes y juró que los había sentido chirriar... o sólo era su imaginación.

Apoyó una mano en la losa de la ducha, estaba fría al igual que el agua, pero él se sentía con una fiebre terrible. Probablemente estaba enfermo... ¡Ja! que excusa tan estúpida. En un suspiro, se dijo que lo mejor era aceptar las cosas como eran.

Cerró los ojos y se decidió atender su enorme y vergonzoso (bochornoso) problema. Al instante en que sus párpados lo sumergieron en la oscuridad, sentía como su cuerpo se elevaba unos grados más de lo aceptable ante el contacto frío de su mano.

Lo primero que vio tras sus párpados, fue la carne blanca de su vientre (eso le daba a pensar que quizás había levantado demasiado la falda) parecía cremosa, pero al mismo tiempo, ligeramente tostada. Completamente contradictorio, completamente delicioso.

Lo siguiente, fue un pequeño y ruin pedazo de tela escarlata, tan Gryffindor, pero que se le antojó terriblemente arrancarla con los dientes y guardársela como recuerdo (solo porque le impresionaba que no hubiera estado usando ropa interior de algodón blanco, obviamente). Era una prenda sensual y erótica, con mucho encaje y transparencia, que a penas y guardaba esa carne blanca y seguramente rosada (Joder). Y a un costado, donde terminaba la prenda cerca del vértice del triángulo en la pierna derecha, una pequeño lunar que le sacó el aliento.

Y hablando de piernas, ¡eran unas piernas! ¡Joder!... que esas sí se llamaban piernas. Largas, delgadas y torneadas, con algo abultado por detrás a la altura de la pelvis, pero que para su sufrimiento y tortura, no logró ver bien, lo cual agradecía porque temía que si hubiera visto su trasero hubiera terminado agarrándola de allí, de las piernas y otros lugares menos visibles.

— Maldición —gimió por lo bajo en un gruñido.

Abrió los ojos y reguló su respiración, al tiempo que se enjabonaba y daba por terminada su ducha. En resumen a lo anterior. Granger iba contra todos los pronósticos y eso lo había dejado excitado y empalmado como un adolescente caliente _primerizo_ (para su completo fastidio y verguenza).

* * *

— ¡Draco! —le llamó Blaise a penas entró al comedor. Era ya la cena y de nuevo se había saltado la clase de pociones en esa semana.

Una semana... había pasado una jodida semana

Se sentó frente a Blaise y Theo, en su lugar habitual. No comió ni se preocupó por ello. En realidad, no se le apetecía nada que estuviera en la mesa... o más bien, en su mesa.

Con una mirada fugaz, observó la mesa que pertenecía a la casa de los leones y en ella encontró una de las faldas más impresionantes que había visto... o quizás debía decir, la falda que tenía cosas abajo de lo más impresionantes que había visto.

Bufó y otra vez, sus tortuosos pensamientos lo traicionaron. ¿Cómo se sentiría estar entre sus-

— ¿No tienes hambre, Draco? —preguntó Theo sacándolo de sus pensamientos y le pegaba por debajo de la mesa. El rubio asintió y el castaño suspiró— ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar a la habitación? —le dijo con una mirada sugerente y un guiño en el ojo disimuladamente, con una sonrisa de burla.

Draco asintió en cuanto vio como una melena castaña y que reconocería en cualquier lado por su parecido a un matorral salvaje salía velozmente del comedor. Miró a Theo con molestia y cierta sorpresa que no fue capaz de disimular esta vez. Él y sus estúpidas suposiciones.

— Por cierto, Theo, debería meterte en tus propios asuntos de falda —dijo cuando pasaba por detrás de él— Ya sabes, ¿Has visto la falda de una chica de Ravenclaw?... esa falda que es de una chica pelo largo rubio, de ojos grandes y celestes, y que es un poco extraña. —Draco sonrió con burla al notar que él lo miraba tenso como el la cuerda de un arco y con la sorpresa brillando en los ojos.

— _touché_ —lo oyó decir con falso desdén.

Salió del comedor y en cuanto alcanzó su objetivo, de nuevo, la misma pregunta asaltó su mente.

¿Cómo se sentiría estar entre sus piernas?. Miró un poco más arriba y con una sonrisa sugerente, acortó sus pasos convirtiéndolos en zancadas. Tomó a la chica por el brazo y la jaló a un pasillo desierto.

— ¿Sabes, Granger? —preguntó mientras juntaba sus cuerpos en un roce íntimo, preguntándose por qué Granger no había comenzado a gritarle— nunca me han gustado estos chalecos y las blusas tan grandes —comentó casual, en un falso tono inocente y sin poder contener una sonrisa ansiosa, mirando la prenda gris y blanca sobre el torso de la chica— ... pero podría hacer una excepción ¿Sabes? Porque-

Fue lo único que alcanzó a sugerirle, pues ella, ELLA, oh sí, ella había sido la pervertida ( _no él_ ), que se le había lanzado encima y lo había besado feroz y salvaje, tironeándole el labio, mordiéndolo y apretándose contra él.

¿Y él? ¿Quién era él para no poder caer ante la caja llena de secretos que era la sabelotodo?

¡Nadie! ¡No era nadie!

Por eso, correspondió. Sumergido en el sorprendente salvajismo y arrebato de ella. Ese arrebato que lo llevó a su perdición y al inicio de un futuro con faldas largas. ¿Quién lo diría?.

* * *

De algo estaba seguro, lo estuvo desde ese día atrás hace años hasta el día presente, hasta hoy y en el futuro, incluso.

Fue aquella falda larga, con tibias piernas torneadas ocultas bajo ella, con un interior cálido y húmedo, hicieron mucho más que hacerse preguntas estúpidas e idiotas.

Hicieron algo terrible con él, algo que no dejó que tomara otros labios que no fueran esos delineados y suaves, rosados. Ni tampoco dejó que acariciara un rostro que no fuera ese con una dulce forma de corazón. Lo volvió un adicto a sólo un pecho cálido, lo volvió un excesivo celador empedernido de la joya oculta que era ella y claro, lo volvió un estúpido y jodido enamorado de una sabelotodo con un carácter bipolar, mandón y excitante.

Quién diría que ya ni le gustan las faldas cortas y menos que las lleve ella. Por eso siempre fruncía el ceño y gruñía como un perro rabioso cuando la veía mostrar al menos un centímetro más allá de las rodillas.

— No, cámbiate ahora —decía furioso, tomándola de las caderas— ¡Faldas largas, Granger! ¡Faldas largas! —ella sólo bufaba, porque usaba su apellido de soltera cuando desde hace años que era Malfoy y se cambiaba, concediéndole el deseo de ser el único que admirara su belleza, el único que bebiera de su cuerpo y se alimentara de su amor.

Y él siempre sonreía complacido, volviéndola a llamar por su nombre con voz ronca _'Hermione'_ , le tendía el brazo como el caballero que era (obviando que en el pasado había levantado su falda en contra de su voluntad) y la besaba complacido por el sentimiento cálido que llegaba a él con solo ver sus ojos de color miel, brillar resignados y cariñosos.

— Ya está, tu falda larga —apuntaba con cierta molestia y luego entornaba los ojos.

Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse. _'Anda, ya. Es lo mismo de siempre, la veo todos los días con falda larga'_ pensaba él tranquilizador, pero luego él, oh sí, _se cuestionaba otra vez_.

Y él siempre debía cancelar las salidas cuando ella decía eso, justo como ahora. Porque siempre habían preguntas estúpidas e idiotas. _'¿Que color lleva hoy?' '¿Que encaje es?' '¿Estará usando esa tanga de hilo morado que le compré?'_ Y de nuevo, todo empezaba por la falda larga y ella, bueno, ella jamás se quejaba. Ella sonreía pícara y tomaba las orillas de su falda, alzándola y murmurándole algo imposible de entender, que sonaba como: _Hechizo, silencio, cama y niños durmiendo._

Pero el sólo estaba ocupado admirándola y regodeándose con ella. ¿Y ella?, los niños. ¿Por qué se preocupaba de los niños? Si los niños estaban durmiendo, a veces no la entendía...

Pero por sobre todo, la falda se sentía olvidada y rechazada por él, cuando quedaba olvidada en algún lugar de la habitación ¿o era la escalera?. Él solo le mandaba una mirada de pena y miraba los botones que parecían ojos brillosos a punto de llorar y el murmuraba un _'Gracias'_ que Hermione no entendía a que iba.

Pero él si entendía, se sentía en deuda con ella y con todas las demás faldas que estaban resentidas dentro del closet. Si alguien le preguntaba a Draco Malfoy sobre las faldas largas, el guardaría silencio, porque ese era su secreto.

Un secreto entre él y las faldas largas del mundo.

 **Fin**

* * *

Primero que nada, espero que les haya gustado y segundo quiero que sepan que estoy en contra de forzar a alguien a mostrar lo que hay debajo de su falda (sea hombre o mujer, ya sabes), pero es que es Draco y él es simplemente un _capullo con hormonas y muy promiscuo_ (debía serlo, lo siento Draco).

Por lo general me gustan los hombres maduros, y a Draco lo prefiero en otra parada, más oscuro y con más problemas, pero cuando se presenta esta oportunidad hay veces en las que hay que sacrificar la vergüenza de Hermione para que pueda ser feliz.

¿Hay alguien de acuerdo conmigo? ¿O solo soy yo excusándome?

En fin, me despido.

 _Besos, Witchi Life_


End file.
